


Sterek - Blind Date AU

by creativemind7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Funny Stiles Stilinski, M/M, joke, they're not werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Allison sets Stiles up on a blind date with a guy called Isaac. Stiles tries to crack some jokes but Isaac isn't really interested but the guy who's sitting alone eating a hamburger is.





	Sterek - Blind Date AU

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 17, Isaac and Derek are 18. All the story is gonna be in Stiles' POV.

Stiles's POV:

It's around 2 in the morning when I feel my phone constantly vibrating. I ignore it at first. It kept buzzing and buzzing until I finally stopped being a lazy ass and looked at it.

ALLISON ARGENT (13 NEW MESSAGES)

ALLISON (1:54 AM): STILESSSSSSS

ALLISON (1:55 AM): HELLLLOOO EARTH TO STILES

ALLISON (1:56 AM): I was talking to a friend of mine

ALLISON (1:57 AM): and I might have mentioned you

ALLISON (1:58 AM): He seemed pretty interested so

ALLISON (1:59 AM): you have a date today

ALLISON (2:00 AM): It's at 11:30 am at the Grill

ALLISON (2:00 AM): Please say yes

ALLISON (2:01 AM): He's hot af

ALLISON (2:01 AM): Stilesss

ALLISON (2:02 AM): He's 18 and his name is Isaac Lahey

ALLISON (2:03 AM): Ffs answer me!

ME (2:05 AM): WHAT? I'm gonna kill you!

ALLISON (2:06 AM): Oh come on. He's a very nice guy

ME (2:07): Fine but if this date is a bust... like all the other 6 then you owe me ice - cream.

ALLISON (2:08): OK OK OK Thank youuu

I start getting ready for the date at 10:45 am. I'm not really looking forward to it if I'm honest. I'd rather stay home today and watch a couple of movies and cuddle with my puppy instead of going on a blind date. I put on a black t-shirt and blue jeans along with my converse.

I head out the house and start walking towards the Grill. I can't help but feel a bit nervous. The last date I had with a guy was horrible. We went to a bar and he got really drunk and started harassing me. 

If any of you are wondering, no, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. And yes, I'm still a virgin, but I'm not embarrassed about it. I'm saving it for someone I actually love, not some drunk one night stand that won't even remember my name in the morning.

Many people think it's stupid because usually when you think someone is the one, they're not really the one. Anyway, as I'm walking I get a message from Ally.

ALLISON (11:23 AM): Talk about sports, he loves sports.

ME (11:24 AM): Got it!

At least it's not that bad. I like sports too. Maybe he's actually a nice guy. As I get to the Grill I take a seat waiting for Isaac. Suddenly a really tall and attractive guy walks in with a motorcycle helmet in hand. He's wearing really black tight jeans and a black leather jacket.

He has big blue eyes and pink lips and a very sharp jawline. Holy shit. He's really hot!! He walked over to me and smirked. I wonder how he knew that it was me but then again it was just me and another guy in the restaurant. 

"You Stiles?" He asks in a husky voice. "Yeah, Isaac right?" He nods and sits down across of me.

At first, we talk about our families and friends and our hobbies, well it was more like me talking. He would just nod or hum. He was more interested in his mobile. It kept buzzing and I could see that he was chatting with someone.

He was clearly uninterested and he wasn't having a hard time showing it. Usually, when dates turn out this way I crack a joke and after that, the person gets into the conversation. Since he likes sports I ask," Why did the football coach go to the bank?" He just mumbles I don't know. I just give him the answer to the question, " Cause he wanted his quarter back" I give him a wink at the end but I'm positive he didn't notice.

I start staring at my shoes when I hear a loud, contagious laugh filling the room. The laugh put a smile on my face, thinking it was Isaac and that he maybe isn't so good with jokes. But when I looked up, I realized that it wasn't him. It was the guy sitting 2 tables in front of me. He was sitting alone, eating a massive burger and laughing his head off. He became red when he realized that I was looking at him.

He looked away and I think even my cheeks were red cause I could feel them heating up. I wasn't sure if he was laughing because of the jock or because this date was absolute shit. So I give it another go," What tea do footballers like?".

Again he doesn't seem to care but he says," They drink herbal". He didn't bother to look up so I rolled my eyes slightly. "Peneltea" and again there was someone laughing. I don't need to look to know who it is.

Bored of being ignored, I finally get the courage to tell Isaac that this date isn't going well... at all. I did most of the talking, he did the chatting. "Listen man, I don't think this is really not working out. You're a nice guy and a-" I'm interrupted. "Agreed, this was the worst hour of my life" He says annoyed. He takes out the money and throws it on the table and leaves.

Rude! I watch him as he leaves the restaurant. He is calling someone with a huge grin on his face. Son of a bastard!! The burger guy is staring at me now. He looks surprised. I get up from my table and head for the guy. I was in a bad mood now. I was just on a horrible date and some guy kept laughing.

Anger rushed in my head as I flew to his table. "Listen-" I get interrupted again, people have got to stop doing that, honestly. It's bloody pissing me off. His face brightens up and he says, "Where do a football players go when they need a new uniform?" I roll my eyes at him.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I say raising my voice. I was mad. How many times am I gonna get rejected by people? Am I not likeable? "New Jersey" He says and I don't know why but I start laughing.

He pulls out a seat, "Here sit". I do as he says, cause why not? "What's your name?" I ask, I can't keep calling him burger guy. "Derek" 

"And I'm S-" I try but he finishes it for me,"Stiles". I'm shocked! How the hell does he know my name!? " Should I be concerned that a total stranger knows my name?" He chuckles a bit. "No no, I have really good hearing" Derek and I spent a really long time talking but we eventually went our own ways. That's when it hit me! I didn't even get the guy's number but if I did it probably wouldn't matter. I'm pretty sure he's not gay. A guy that hot is never gay. Another impossible love interest 

\---------------------------------------------------------

I might continue it but I'm not sure

All the love,

\- K


End file.
